


Tease

by redroses100



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Frustrated Thorin, M/M, Rough Sex, Tease Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroses100/pseuds/redroses100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is frighteningly good at being a tease and Thorin is an inch from going crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

RATED M FOR SMUT AND BILBO BEING A TEASE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Thorin Oakenshield was not happy. In fact, you could say, he was the most frustrated Dwarf in existence, at that particular moment. And the reason for his frustration was sitting across the dinner table from him, with the most innocent smile on his face. Bilbo Baggins. If Thorin wasn't convinced he loved the Hobbit, he would probably hate him. As it was, he was feeling a little bubble of irritation continuously boiling in his belly for the innocent little being across from him. Or rather, the not so innocent being.

Ever since they had arrived in Beorn's home, Bilbo had been acting like...like everything Thorin wanted and more. But he was also being such a little tease! He knew exactly what Thorin wanted, that much was clear from the sly smiles and smirks and “accidental” touches or grazes. Yet he would not give the Dwarf King what he was longing for, always making up an excuse or just smiling and walking away.

Currently the Hobbit was laughing and exchanging jokes with Fili and Kili. Whenever the others weren't looking however, he would slip some piece of fruit into his mouth. However, he was not being...decent about it. He knew Thorin was watching and he made a show of it, sucking decadently on a strawberry before sinking pearly white teeth into the fruit, a dribble of juice trailing down his chin. A pink tongue crept out to lick red juice off velvet lips, and Thorin felt himself openly ogling. The apple slice was treated the same. But the kicker was the banana.

“Are you alright Thorin?” Bilbo had the gall to ask, after Thorin's face slipped off his palm and nearly smacked into the table. A few others had noticed, and were snickering to themselves, but they quickly quieted when Thorin sent glares at them.

“I'm perfectly fine Master Baggins.” Thorin growled, glowering a little at Bilbo, who smirked knowingly. Soon enough conversation started up again and Thorin could go back to staring at Bilbo. The Hobbit grinned mischievously, though not at Thorin, and slid down in his seat a little. Thorin barely had time to be curious before he felt something rub against his thigh. He most certainly did not jump, though he did get a few curious glances. He tried to be discreet as he looked under the table, catching sight of Bilbo’s foot rubbing up and down his thigh. If Thorin were in any way capable of calmly dealing with the situation, he would. But the moment he opened his mouth, Bilbo’s foot slipped over his leg and to the inside of his thigh.

“Are you quite sure you're okay? You're a little flushed.” Bilbo pointed out tauntingly, making it a point to rub just to the side of Thorin's already hard member when the King opened his mouth to speak. Thorin could only just keep from moaning, clearing his throat pointedly.

“I'm fine.” Thorin grunted, though he was caught between staying there and suffering more delicious torment at the hands of his impish One, or leaving. The fact that he had a raging hard on that probably even Thranduil could see at this distance made up his mind. Instead he shifted in his seat to try and get Bilbo to knock it off. The Hobbit only got more persistent, all the while looking so very pleased with himself.

Finally, almost ten torturous minutes later, the Dwarves began to amble off for some well deserved rest. Thorin was the last to leave, though he caught up with Bilbo very easily. The Hobbit didn't even protest as Thorin grabbed him and pulled him towards his room. Once they were behind a locked door, Thorin turned on Bilbo and before he could be mocked, took the Hobbit's mouth in a fierce kiss.

“You are most eager My King.” Bilbo murmured when Thorin's released his mouth and moved to suck on his neck.

“It is your fault, Halfling.” Thorin reminded Bilbo, who grinned. Bilbo’s hands, which were more skilled than Thorin would have thought, carded into his hair and pulled. Thorin had no idea how Bilbo knew he had sensitive hair, but Bilbo was smiling in such a purely sinful way that there was no doubt he knew exactly what he was doing. Thorin moaned, and attacked Bilbo’s neck with more fervor. “The things you do to me Bilbo...” Thorin growled, running his hands down Bilbo’s sides and to his hips.

“Whatever do you mean Thorin? Surely an innocent, inexperienced Hobbit like me could not make a mighty Dwarf King fall to such a state.” Thorin paused at that, remembering a conversation he'd had with Dwalin at the beginning of the quest. Back when he had still believed Bilbo was nothing but a worthless busybody who didn't belong out of the Shire. Dwalin had been trying to get Thorin to be more accepting, but Thorin had not been in the mood for such a talk, biting out depreciating things about their Burglar.

“So...all this teasing...it's a punishment then? Because I was an idiot?” Thorin guessed, and Bilbo patted him on the cheek. Thorin was sure Bilbo could feel his hard on, since it was pressed up against Bilbo’s body after all. But suddenly the Hobbit turned his ear towards the door, where a faint shouting could be heard. He smirked and pecked Thorin on the lips.

“I believe Beorn is calling for me.” And with that he was gone, slipping away from Thorin quicker than the Dwarf King had time to realize, and out of the room. Thorin resisted the urge to growl and track the Hobbit back down. He knew Bilbo would not be giving up his teasing campaign so easily. Especially since it was a punishment. Thorin's forehead made a dull thunk sound as it collided with the wall, his nether regions pulsing with unfulfilled desires.

“Damn Halfling.” He muttered and made the uncomfortable walk to his bed. He would not be enjoying his Hobbit that night. He just hoped Bilbo would take pity on his eventually. Sooner, rather than later.

OOOOO

Thorin tried not to be obvious as he watched Bilbo. They were all outside, simply enjoying the peace and the beautiful sunlight that would eventually give way to freezing mornings and deadly evenings, once winter came. And the feeling of lounging around, without the constant threat of attack or death, should have been very comforting. Instead Thorin was as on edge as ever. And, as usual, it was Bilbo who had him so tense. The Hobbit was sitting across the yard, laughing and having the time of his life with Fili and Kili. They were constructing little houses using leaves and twigs, but Bilbo of course was an excellent multitasker.

Thorin vowed to never leave the Hobbit alone with a water skin again. Bilbo would take a long drink, a dribble of water leaking from the corner of his lips and trailing down his neck to absorb in the collar of his shirt. And then, when Bilbo apparently decided he was too warm, he would pour the water directly over his head, letting a thin stream waterfall onto his golden curls and like rain, separate and flow in smaller rivers over his head and down his neck. It was something most of the Dwarves had done at some point or another on the journey, especially the days when the sun was blaring down on them in full force. But never, ever, like this.

Bilbo kept glancing at Thorin, smiling, and then smirking to himself when he went back to his little construction game. And Thorin was about ready to storm over, put the Hobbit over his shoulder, and carry him away kicking and screaming to the nearest room with a bed. He wasn't honestly sure what the Dwarves would think, but he was pretty sure if he explained the situation at a later time, they would understand.

Thorin was finally able to tear his eyes away from Bilbo when it became apparent that he had a problem. He didn't like taking care of such problems on his own, which was exactly why it had taken him hours to get to sleep the night before, and he grimaced to see that it was back. He needed a good pipe of Gandalf's special leaf, and he needed it quick. Before he could even stand up to go hunt for some, he was suddenly granted a lap full of Hobbit. Bilbo blinked up at him innocently and smiled.

“You look lonely.” Bilbo told him, and in his current state, Thorin took the completely normal words and twisted them into something quite different in meaning.

“Are you offering?” He blurted out before he could stop himself. He cringed, expecting to be berated or maybe slapped. But Bilbo only laughed, his giggle like the chiming of bells. The Hobbit very deliberately moved forward to whisper in Thorin's ear.

“And if I am?” Bilbo asked, his voice breathier than usual. Thorin contained the animalistic growl that threatened to roll from his lips and leaned forward to kiss Bilbo’s pouty lips. Bilbo moved back at the last second, giving Thorin a little patronizing smirk. Thorin wound his arm around Bilbo’s waist so the Hobbit couldn't lean back and tried again. This time Bilbo turned his face at the last second, Thorin only managing to kiss his cheek.

“Tease.” Thorin grunted unhappily, and Bilbo shrugged.

“I'm not good at anything else, so at least I have this one specialty.” Bilbo remarked, looking completely calm as he said it. But Thorin could see the hurt in his blue eyes. Bilbo still hurt over the things Thorin and the others had said to and about him. Not that Thorin blamed him, Hobbits were sensitive after all. But was all this insufferable teasing really necessary?!

“You know that I regret saying such hurtful and foolish things to you Bilbo. I made a mistake.” Thorin rumbled, rubbing his thumb over Bilbo’s cheek. The Hobbit tried not to look bothered by being called out, and by Thorin's gentle apology, but his eyes were tearing a little. Then he cleared his throat, grinned, and ground down his hips. Thorin's spine straightened and he bit his tongue to keep any ungodly noises from escaping.

“Whoops.” Bilbo purred before standing and walking away without a backwards glance. Thorin felt the eyes of the company on him, both curious and pitying, but ignored them in favor of watching Bilbo walk away. There was something about the way his hips swayed, the way he held himself. He was putting on a show, but he was also uncomfortable. Was Bilbo really making himself uncomfortable just to make a point? Apparently.

How long would Bilbo keep this up? How many apologies would Thorin have to give him? How many times would Thorin have to watch Bilbo walk away and feel sorry not only for himself, but for the Hobbit as well? He could only hope it would end soon.

OOOOO

Thorin made sure to sit on the very opposite of the table from Bilbo. Far away from plump lips that did bad things to fruit, and big feet that did bad things to him. Yes, he wanted to be near his Halfling. But Bilbo was driving him crazy. Until this teasing campaign was over, he vowed to have some space between he and the Hobbit. It was the best way to ensure they both survived the stay at Beorn's. And the journey as a whole. But even the distance between them at the dinner table couldn't make Thorin deaf.

Thorin could hear everything happening on Bilbo’s side of the table. Mostly because everyone at the table was drunk and were speaking very loudly. Thorin could hear Bilbo's high pitched laughs, and shrill slurred words whether he wanted to or not. And frankly, he would rather not. He wished he could retire early, but the Dwarves were all watching him with odd looks, after his strange behavior at dinner the night before, as well as the incident in the front fields earlier that day. What would they think if he locked himself in his room without a word?

Bilbo was yammering away down at the other end of the table, and Thorin wasn't paying attention to most of it. But then...something caught his attention and held it like an animal in a trap.

“-farmer Traves' prized cock! It was the biggest fowl in the Shire! Got all the chickens attentions! Farmer Maggot wanted to buy it off him for fifty silvers!” Bilbo rambled, sending a sly wink Thorin's way, noticing that he'd finally caught the king's attention. “Of course, it wasn't nearly as impressive as the package Lorelei Brandybuck got from her husband! I heard her mouth dropped down to her chest when she saw it! It was huge!” Bilbo went on, Fili and Kili hanging on his words. Though they were severely drunk and probably unaware of the loaded words being relayed to them so innocently.

“What was in it?” Kili wondered, a bit bleary eyed from ale.

“Bananas and white cream puffs. The cream got everywhere though! It was a right sticky mess.” Bilbo said with a smile, and Thorin choked on his spit.

“What else do they have in the Shire besides cocks, bananas, and cream puffs?” Fili asked, oblivious to the double meaning of what he just said.

“Well, Matilda Proudfoot would make these wonderful meat kabobs during festivals! We called them meat suckers. They were always perfectly juicy and I saw Hobbits practically shoving them down their throats in their haste! I always liked to savor them though, taking them an inch at a time to really appreciate the tangy taste that she got with seasoning.” Thorin clenched his fists, his eyes firmly glued to the Hobbit on the opposite side of the table. Did he have no humility?

“Those sound delicious! I want a meat sucker!” Ori chimed in, and Thorin saw Dwalin's head turn at an amazing speed out of the corner of his eye.

“What did he just-”

“Leave it.” Thorin sighed, still unable to look away from the proud Hobbit. Bilbo smiled at his captive audience before stretching in a most exaggerated fashion.

“Well, I am exhausted! And a little drunk... I think I’ll head to bed.” He announced, standing fluidly and flouncing off with one single glance over his shoulder at Thorin. And like that, Thorin was up and following him. Bilbo left his door open for Thorin, and was already stripping from his clothes when the Dwarf King walked in.

“You are cruel, Master Hobbit.” Thorin stated, closing the door behind him. Bilbo peeked over his shoulder before simply dropping his trousers, letting them pool at his ankles, and giving Thorin the most magnificent view of his pert, round ass. Thorin's thought process came to a crashing halt for a few moments as he simply stared at the pale, perfect body in front of him. And then Bilbo pulled a long tunic on over his head that reached his mid thighs, obstructing Thorin's view.

“They wanted to know about the Shire.” Bilbo said softly, a small smile on his face. “Admittedly full of soft, privileged busybodies, but appealing none the less.” He added, turning his face away as he talked. Thorin felt another stab at his guilt and he huffed a sigh. Great. This again. But maybe he could finally get Bilbo to talk about it rather than just bring it up and have the Hobbit leave.

“How many apologies will you require Bilbo? I have told you I am sorry, many times, and I have tried to remedy the situation. If you are still upset, tell me, and we can talk about it!” Bilbo didn't even turn his head for a few moments. And then he turned his whole body, a smile firmly plastered on his face.

“Nonsense Thorin. Why would I be upset?” Thorin opened his mouth to reply, but Bilbo cut him off. Not with words, no never with words. His hand which had been resting on his hip pulled up a little, dragging the cloth of the tunic with it and hiking the hem of the garment up higher on Bilbo’s hip. Thorin's eyes immediately locked onto the movement, and the pale skin it revealed. “But I am quite tired. Perhaps we can continue this tomorrow?” Bilbo asked, even yawning for effect, though it was obviously fake.

“Why do I doubt that tomorrow will be any better?” Thorin muttered under his breath. Bilbo blinked his large eyes at him, obviously looking to pacify the King, and stood on his tip toes to place a peck on Thorin's lips.

“Good night.” He whispered softly before practically hopping to climb onto his bed and curl under the covers. Thorin huffed a frustrated sigh and irritably slammed the door behind him, stalking to his own room. Mahal save him from stubborn Hobbits!

OOOOO

Thorin had always liked taking baths. They were refreshing, especially after a long arduous journey. And while the journey wasn't over yet, Beorn did have a very nice stream near his home that was very good for bathing. Most of his Company had already taken two or three baths. He had managed to take two, both having to be cut short due to a certain Hobbit in the Company. But now he was determined to take a long relaxing bath, while the others were preoccupied helping Beorn in his garden in exchange for some food rations to take into Mirkwood. Thorin had helped all morning, but had snuck away when the sun was at it's peek.

He didn't just want the bath. The river water was fairly cold, and he could certainly use a cold plunge right about then. Bilbo was such a little minx. His Dwarves all wore layers, even on hot days working in the garden. Whereas Bilbo was in nothing but brown trousers and a thin white shirt, which he periodically unbuttoned to show more and more of his chest. Sweat kept dripping down his neck, and face, but he made it look so much more sexy than it really should. And he would bite his full bottom lip oh so sultrily if he was working on a particularly stubborn root or plant. It was just too much! How could Bilbo make manual labor look so damned hot?!

Eventually Thorin knew he wouldn't be able to help himself. The Company would understand his frustration, but he suspected they would all be a little disturbed if Thorin jumped the Hobbit in plain view. Especially the younger ones. Well, maybe if Bilbo wasn't such a damn tease! But Thorin was trying not to think about his gorgeous Hobbit, or what Bilbo could do to Thorin by doing the simplest things. He was going to take a nice, calming bath and he was going to have a word with Bilbo later that night about a ceasefire to this teasing he insisted on.

Thorin had just barely submerged in the cold water when light footsteps, nearly impossible to hear except for the fact that Bilbo wanted him to hear, sounded near him. He opened his eyes to see Bilbo, in all his unclothed glory, standing on the bank of the river with a raised eyebrow.

“Sneaking away for a bath? Really Thorin?” Bilbo smirked, wading into the chilly water himself. Thorin shook his head, to get it to start functioning again, and then gave Bilbo a stink eye.

“I am not in the mood for your teasing at the moment Bilbo. I suggest you bathe somewhere else.” Thorin grunted out. Because even though he would love to bend Bilbo over a rock and make the Hobbit scream in ecstasy, he knew it would not be that easy. Bilbo would not let it be so easy. He was doing the most evil thing possible to make Thorin regret judging him on the first half of the journey. Thorin would much prefer just being yelled at or talking about the situation. But Bilbo knew the effect he had on Thorin, and he was using it to his advantage.

Bilbo pouted, his full and very kissable bottom lip jutting out slightly. He practically collapsed onto Thorin's lap, putting his hands on the Dwarf King's shoulders.

“Bilbo.” Thorin growled in warning. Bilbo only smiled, looking far more innocent than he had any rights to be, and shifted his hips a little. His bottom rubbed against Thorin's member and the King couldn't hold in a moan. “You do not know what you are getting yourself into Hobbit. You enjoy teasing me, but Dwarves do have a rough side when they are denied something that is so readily offering itself.” He warned Bilbo, who smirked.

“Then don't deny yourself my King.” He breathed and Thorin's mind whited out for a few moments. By the time it resumed use, his body was already going. His lips were attached to Bilbo’s neck, just below the Hobbit's ear, where he knew Bilbo had a sensitive spot. And his hands were gripping Bilbo’s hips to keep him there, while his hips canted up to provide friction to his member. Bilbo moaned encouragingly throwing his head back to give Thorin easier access. On one hand, he was also enjoying this. On the other, he happened to know that any second now Dwalin would be approaching the river to come get them for lunch, as Bilbo had asked him to. Yes, he did feel a little bad for Thorin, but it was only what the Dwarf deserved.

“You are the most infuriating Hobbit I’ve ever met, you know that?” Thorin growled into his neck. Bilbo smiled to himself and tugged at Thorin's hair, adoring the moans it wrought.

“And you are the most insufferable Dwarf I’ve ever met.” Bilbo replied, licking the shell of Thorin's ear. Thorin groaned and a shiver went through his body, right into Bilbo’s. Thorin's hands descended from Bilbo’s waist to his lovely rounded bum and he gave a good squeeze, making Bilbo gasp and chuckle. One of Thorin's hands gradually moved closer to the precious little pucker between Bilbo’s cheeks while his other moved up Bilbo’s back to bring him in closer. His lips meanwhile moved across Bilbo’s neck to the other ear, where he sucked and nibbled at the pointed tip, making Bilbo writhe on his lap. “Thorin-” Bilbo whimpered, his voice driving Thorin insane.

“Bilbo.” Thorin growled in reply, biting down on Bilbo’s shoulder. Not hard, just enough that Bilbo let out a long, low moan. Thorin's finger circled Bilbo’s entrance and he locked eyes with the breathless and breathtaking Hobbit before him. Bilbo nodded and Thorin added pressure with his finger, nearly breaching his little love and-

“Bilbo! Hey, it's almost lunchtime!” Dwalin came charging through the shrubs along the bank and stopped dead at the sight in front of him. He could only thank Mahal that the water was not pristine clear and that he could not see what was happening down below. Thorin turned bright red as he looked up to find his friend standing a few feet away, shock on his face. And Bilbo could only smirk against the King's neck. “I uh...this is...I should...” Dwalin murmured dumbly, but he didn't move. Honestly he was too paralyzed for such things.

“No, you don't have to go. Eru knows Thorin will get lost if you don't stay to lead him back. I can find my way though.” Bilbo stated calmly, deftly slipping off Thorin's lap and out of his hands, and he sauntered out of the water and towards the rock he left his clothes at. Dwalin at least was able to avert his eyes, but Thorin's remained glued to the pale perfect body that just glowed with mischievousness and victory. The little...Thorin really should have known better. “See you both in a few.” Bilbo called with a wink towards Thorin once he was dressed. And then the Hobbit was gone, disappearing back towards Beorn's home.

“So uh...I'll just...go.” Dwalin said awkwardly, walking away quickly, before Thorin could answer. Thorin stared blackly at the air where Bilbo had been standing and then very majestically slapped his palm against his forehead. That plotting, despicable, unfortunately delicious Halfling was going to be the death of him! If he didn't get Bilbo, all of Bilbo, soon...he may just snap. And frankly, he doubted any of the Dwarves would blame him. Gandalf and Bilbo on the other hand...

OOOOO

“Hobbit!” Bilbo looked up calmly and blinked innocently at the fuming Dwarf in front of him.

“Yes Thorin?” He asked sweetly, a fake look of concern on his face. The concern was more realistic on the faces of the Dwarves surrounding the table, some of who looked about ready to run in terror at the look Thorin was leveling at Bilbo. Thorin was done with this teasing. He was done with Bilbo exacting vengeance rather than just talking to him! And he thought that Bilbo could probably tell, based off the way his eyebrows raised as he looked at the Dwarf King.

“I require your presence. Alone.” Thorin snarled before storming off. Bilbo didn't even look around at the others present, fairly sure he would only see confusion and worry. He simply stood and followed after the rampaging Dwarf at a slower place. Thorin was standing just inside his room and when he saw Bilbo he grabbed the Hobbit by his shoulder, pulled him inside, then shut the door with a slam. “We need to talk.” He growled. Bilbo would never admit to be nervous or frightened of Thorin, but in that moment, he was a little...cautious.

“About what?” Bilbo asked, sounding remarkably guiltless. It only made Thorin's anger flare up more. He grabbed Bilbo, probably harder than necessary, by his arm and pushed the Hobbit into one of the two armchairs in the room, taking up the other one himself. Bilbo rubbed at his arm, his eyes slightly wider than they were before, and watched Thorin carefully.

“You know exactly what. I have reached the end of my patience, and we can either talk about what you are obviously upset over, or we can go our separate ways. I will not endure any more of this teasing. But I leave the decision up to you.” Thorin felt a little bad, having to be so blunt and cruel about this, but he really had reached his limit. And if Bilbo enjoyed holding a grudge more than being with Thorin...then perhaps they were not meant to be after all. Bilbo looked shocked, like Thorin had just slapped him, and then his eyes started watering.

“You want us to...end our courtship?” Bilbo asked weakly, finally losing his self assured, innocent bravado, after so long of keeping his mask perfectly in place. It wasn't satisfying like Thorin thought it would be. In fact, Thorin was having a hard time remembering to be mad at Bilbo when he looked at those big watery eyes and heard such a small, heartbreaking voice ask such a terrible question. He sighed and gritted his teeth.

“No, I do not want to end our courtship. But if you are more interested in tormenting me with your teasing than actually addressing your wounded pride, then maybe we are not compatible after all. If you are angry with me, I expect you to tell me as much. Not play with my mind and excite my body only to leave me in pain.” Bilbo once again looked a little wounded. His little hands made fists in the fabric of his trousers and he swallowed heavily.

“I...I did not think you were so pained by my actions.” Bilbo murmured, looking anywhere but at Thorin. The Dwarf King wasn't sure whether to believe Bilbo or not. For the last week, Bilbo always looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. Every time. But now...he looked regretful. He looked confused even! Thorin waited for Bilbo to continue, but the Hobbit only sat there, looking uncomfortable and remarkably sad.

“Bilbo.” Thorin called, but the Hobbit's face remained firmly pointed away from the Dwarf King's. “Bilbo.” Thorin stated with more authority. Bilbo sighed and shyly glanced up at Thorin. “I want to be with you. But I am a man of action, and I deal with problems head on, rather than using underhand methods to make someone suffer for vengeance.” Bilbo flushed and looked down again, his bottom lips trembling. “If you can agree to come to me with any problems or insults or annoyances, then I will agree to be more sensitive to you and attempt to never put my foot in my mouth again.” That earned him a small smile, though it faded quickly.

“It really hurt, Thorin, when you said those things about me. I thought I could deal with it and get over it, especially after saving you and starting our relationship. But it still hurts when I think about it. You hated me so much...simply because I had more luxuries than your people. Because I lived a comfortable life and you did not. It hurt and when I thought I could make you feel that hurt...” Bilbo trailed off, wiping furiously at any tears that managed to make their way out of his eye. Thorin sighed and reached out to put a hand on Bilbo’s knee.

“I know Bilbo. It was not fair of me to say such things, especially for such petty reasons. I apologize, once again, for my ill manner. Will you accept my apology?” Thorin asked, squeezing Bilbo’s knee when the Hobbit still did not look at him. Blue eyes finally met with his own and Bilbo nodded, apparently too worked up to say anything. “Do you really accept it? You will not harbor secret hatred for me while I love you unreservedly, will you?” Bilbo choked on a laugh and shook his head.

“No! I do not hate you! I will never hate you!” He exclaimed, grabbing the hand that was on his knee and holding it tight. “I don't want you to leave me! I'm sorry!” He added, and Thorin inwardly cringed at the desperation in his voice.

“I won't leave you Bilbo. I just want to be with you instead of a grudge.” He promised, rubbing his thumb soothingly along the inside of Bilbo’s wrist. “Come here.” Thorin carefully pulled Bilbo up and onto his lap, holding the Hobbit close to him.

“I did not think you would be so angry with me...” Bilbo sniffled miserably.

“Well you're a very effective tease.” Thorin rumbled and Bilbo fidgeted.

“It was hard to walk away from you, ya know. I wanted to stay and have fun but I wanted my revenge more. It was stupid.” Bilbo huffed, rubbing his nose on his sleeve like a Dwarfling. Thorin chuckled and tilted Bilbo’s face towards his.

“Next time you want to get a point across, just smack me. Or have Dwalin do it.” He suggested and Bilbo shook his head fiercely.

“I could never hit you! I like your face too much!” Bilbo told him, and they both smiled. Thorin tilted his head down to kiss Bilbo, and this time the Hobbit readily met his lips. They were soft and warm against Thorin's and the Dwarf sighed at finally being able to kiss his love. He took his time, recommitting Bilbo’s lips to memory. He didn't realize how much he missed them until that moment. As frustrated as he was, after days of no relief, he still wanted to be slow and loving with Bilbo. After a few minutes of tenderly molding his lips to Bilbo’s, Thorin's tongue crept forward, tracing the seam of Bilbo’s lips, asking for entrance.

Bilbo eagerly parted his lips, wrapping his arms around Thorin's neck and straightening his spine to deepen the kiss. The battle for dominance was quickly won and Thorin explored Bilbo’s mouth, delighting in the little moans that Bilbo made. But as much as Thorin wanted to remain in that very spot for the rest of their lives, Bilbo was getting impatient. And he was not the only one. Thorin's problem had returned, only this time, he had a solution.

“Bilbo.” He groaned against the Hobbit's lips, who only hummed in reply. “If you don't take off your clothes and get in my bed, I’ll rip them off and carry you over my shoulder.” Bilbo shivered and flushed but grinned. He scrambled off of Thorin lap and slowly pulled his shirt off over his head, running a hand down his chest when it was bare. Thorin unconsciously licked his lips, his eyes sparkling as he watched the Hobbit. Bilbo moved on, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his trousers, before pausing and looking up at Thorin through his eyelashes.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take them off for me Thorin?” He asked, still managing to sound ridiculously innocent for their position. It drove Thorin absolutely mad, but this time with lust and need. He slowly stood and closed the distance between himself and Bilbo, resting his hands on the Hobbit's waist.

“Tease.” He whispered.

“You love it.” Bilbo said confidently, kissing Thorin on his neck, just below his carefully trimmed beard. Thorin had to take a calming breath to resist tearing Bilbo’s trousers off and just taking him right then and there. Instead he smirked like a predator with his pray and let his hands wander down to Bilbo’s hips. He leaned down to capture Bilbo’s lips as he slowly lowered his trousers, until gravity took hold and pulled them down to pool at Bilbo’s ankles. Thorin pulled away to soak in the beautiful sight his One made. It was far from the first time Thorin had seen Bilbo revealed. But after the tension of the last few days, it felt like so much more.

“Beautiful.” Thorin told him softly, cupping the Hobbit's cheek. “My beautiful Bilbo.” Bilbo turned his head and laid an open mouthed kiss on Thorin's palm. The sight was unbelievably arousing, as was the feeling of Bilbo’s tongue moving against his skin.

“You're wearing far too many layers, my King.” Bilbo murmured, smirking to himself. Just as he thought, those two words had such an effect on Thorin. 'My King'. Thorin growled in his throat and unhappily pulled away from Bilbo to begin shedding said layers. Bilbo watched with unbridled lust the entire time, his steady gaze exciting Thorin even more, if that were possible. When the last layer was gone, Thorin scooped Bilbo up and carried him the whole five feet to the big bed Beorn had provided. Bilbo did not complain, rather he attached his lips to Thorin's neck and kissed and sucked while the Dwarf carried him.

“Bilbo.” Thorin groaned in somewhat of a warning. “Remember what I told you about Dwarves losing control.” Bilbo only chuckled.

“Maybe I want you to. It would only be fair, after all I put you through. My King.” Thorin growled in this throat and all but tossed the Hobbit on the large bed. Bilbo bounced once, spreading his arms and legs to regain balance and leaving himself completely open to Thorin's lustful eyes. The Dwarf King smirked wolfishly and crawled on top of his Hobbit, kissing soft skin as he went. Thorin sucked on Bilbo’s neck until a bright red mark appeared, Bilbo moaning and writhing beneath him the whole time. When Thorin leaned back to admire the mark, and Bilbo in general, his breath was just about sucked from his lungs. Bilbo looked beautifully debauched, just begging for Thorin to continue. And Thorin grinned evilly at the opportunity to have some fun.

“Tell me, my little tease, how hard was it to walk away from me?” Thorin asked, keeping his eyes on Bilbo’s face even as his hands began to wander his body. Bilbo squirmed a little, blushing at Thorin's question, and breathed out shaky sigh.

“Harder than anything I’ve ever done.” Bilbo admitted with another blush. Thorin's hands descended to his hips before one went further, rubbing up the inside of Bilbo’s thigh but never touching him where he clearly wanted to be touched.

“What did you want me to do to you Bilbo? What fantasies did you delay just to torture me?” Thorin quirked an eyebrow, adding more pressure to the hand on Bilbo’s hip when the Hobbit tried to sit up. Bilbo pouted and gave Thorin a fake glare before directing his eyes to the other side of the room. “Oh come on Bilbo, I'm not allowed to tease you? After the last few days, I believe I have every right.” Thorin rumbled, the hand on the inside of Bilbo’s thigh slipping down to Bilbo’s entrance. Thorin stroked the rim and teased his hole with feather light touched, making Bilbo gasp and arch, but he did not try to breach the Hobbit.

“T-Thorin!” Bilbo panted, so much pleading in his tone.

“Tell me what you want Bilbo. What you've wanted and denied yourself.” Thorin smirked, nearly adding enough pressure to slip his finger into the Hobbit, but pulling away before he could. Bilbo huffed in exasperation and curled his hands into the sheets around him, obviously trying to compose a full sentence.

“W-Want you to fuck me...hard...want to feel you inside me!” Bilbo finally managed to get out through heavy breaths.

“And?” Thorin encouraged, his free hand inching closer to Bilbo’s member.

“I want y-you to be rough and powerful and claim me! Want everyone to know who I belong to!” Bilbo admitted, his eyes squeezed shut. It was often a fantasy of his, Thorin losing control and taking him so fiercely that Bilbo would feel it for weeks afterward. Thorin stilled his motions, a little surprised by the bold ideas his Hobbit had. Not that he was disgusted or offended, far from. His body quivered with longing, with the need to fulfill his One's desires and fantasies. He grinned and finally closed his big fist around Bilbo’s hard member, making the Hobbit arch once more and cry out.

“You want me to be rough?” Thorin's voice was so low, so deep, that Bilbo could only categorize it as a growl. It sent tingles all through his body and he nodded adamantly. “You want me to claim you? Make you scream?”

“Yes, Thorin, please!” Bilbo begged, gripping the sheets so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Thorin slowly pulled his hand up Bilbo’s shaft, giving only the slightest pressure, his smirk only growing at the whine it drew from Bilbo.

“Tell me how much you want to be fucked Bilbo. Tell me how much you want my cock in your ass.” Thorin commanded, Bilbo choking out a moan at his demand. The Hobbit didn't reply right away, so Thorin pushed his finger past the tight ring of Bilbo’s entrance and into his body, earning himself another loud cry from the Hobbit. “Tell me.” Thorin rumbled.

“W-Want you so bad! M-More than anything! More than my books and my armchair and all the handkerchiefs in the Shire! P-Please Thorin I need you! Please fuck me!” Bilbo begged desperately, nearly screaming as Thorin pushed another finger into his entrance without warning. It was not a pained scream, but one of need and pleading.

“You're mine, aren't you Bilbo?” Thorin purred possessively.

“Yours! Only yours! My King!” Thorin gripped Bilbo’s member a little tighter, giving the Hobbit some friction.

“And since you're mine, whenever you tease me, you will receive your just rewards. You were very cruel, my little Hobbit. You deserve to be punished. So, you will not come until I tell you that you may, do you understand?” Thorin practically snarled and Bilbo whimpered at the order, but nodded. Thorin began moving his fingers, stretching and preparing Bilbo much quicker and rougher than he ever had before (though they had only been together a few times).

Anytime Thorin thought Bilbo was getting too close to losing control, he stilled his hand on Bilbo’s member at the base and squeezed to bring the Hobbit back down. Bilbo groaned and practically sobbed through his pants each time the King did so, but he was mindful of Thorin's order and did not beg for release. Thorin would let him come when he wanted to, and not a second sooner.

The sight of Bilbo so sinfully wrecked before him made Thorin more impatient than he thought it would. He usually prepared Bilbo better, but in that moment, he could not think of anything but claiming Bilbo, like Bilbo so obviously wanted to be claimed. Thorin gave a few more thrusts with his fingers before removing both his hands from Bilbo’s body and reaching over to the table at the side of the bed for some oil.

“Hands and knees.” Thorin ordered and he did not have to ask twice. Bilbo readily complied, his perfect ass presented so eagerly to the Dwarf King. The smaller male looked over his shoulder to watch Thorin coat himself in oil, his bottom lips between his teeth as he impatiently swayed his hips a little. Thorin saw the movement, and the hopeful look on Bilbo’s face. The hobbit did say he wanted Thorin to be rough. But the Dwarf King knew he did not stretch Bilbo as much as he should have, so he had to liberally coat the oil on himself instead. “Patience.” Thorin purred, loving the shiver that ran all through Bilbo’s body.

“Please...” Bilbo begged, voice straining with lust and need. Thorin finished preparing himself and put his hands on Bilbo’s cheeks, spreading them slightly. Thorin smirked and gave a hard swat to Bilbo’s left cheek, making the Hobbit jump and gasp.

“Be silent.” Thorin commanded before guiding himself to Bilbo’s entrance and slowly entering. Bilbo ignored the order, moans dripping from his puffy lips with every inch the Dwarf pressed into him. Thorin gave him another sharp swat once he was fully seated, and Bilbo sent a pout over his shoulder. “When you come you can scream. Until then, hold your pretty little tongue.” Thorin told him dominantly and gave a hard thrust before the Hobbit could argue. Bilbo bit down on his tongue to keep from crying out, curling his hands into fists again to try and contain himself.

He makes a valiant effort at first, but after only a few thrusts, he's dying to voice his pleasure. Thorin has always loved hearing him before, but Bilbo is being punished. For some reason, that thought makes him even more aroused. He can feel his orgasm growing and growing and begging to be released, so he carefully uncurls one fist to wrap around the base of his cock, like Thorin had done before. He can't come, not until Thorin tells him to. And he owes the Dwarf anything Thorin asks of him, after putting the Dwarf through so much trouble over the last few days. However, this knowledge does not make it any easier to restrain himself.

“Please!” Bilbo yelps, knowing he will receive another spank, but needing to beg anyways. Sure enough, Thorin's hand comes down hard on his ass again. His spanks, while hard, send a thrill through Bilbo’s body and right to his cock, which is already straining so much. Thorin isn't even going very fast, but each thrust is deep and hard and careful to avoid Bilbo’s sweet spot. Bilbo can't even imagine how much worse it could be, if Thorin was not holding back.

“What did I tell you?” Thorin hisses, pulling out of Bilbo entirely, a sob falling from the Hobbit's mouth as he does. Even this small sound is met with a sharp smack to his rear. Thorin easily flips Bilbo so he's on his back once more before pushing back into the delightful body. Bilbo’s lips is bleeding lightly from being bitten so hard, and his face is red. His hand is firmly clenching the base of his cock to keep from coming, but even that looks to be failing. He's so close, so unbelievably close, even though Thorin is holding back. Thorin grins, leans down to kiss Bilbo, and then moves his lips right next to Bilbo’s ear. “Come.” He whispers.

Bilbo screams to the high heavens as the first thrust of Thorin's hips sends him over the edge and into the hardest orgasm he's ever had. Thorin chuckles and continues thrusting, slowly gaining speed, riding Bilbo through his orgasm. The Hobbit gasps for breath and blinks lazily at Thorin as the Dwarf thrusts. He wonders if Thorin will make him come again. He hopes so.

“May I...speak now?” Bilbo asks nervously. Thorin chuckles again, aiming his next thrust to hit Bilbo’s spot with a brutal force. Bilbo’s screams and feels himself getting hard in an instant.

“If you can.” Thorin remarks sarcastically. “I believe you've learned your lesson.” He adds.

“Y-Yes sir! Learned lesson! Yes!”

“Teasing isn't very nice, is it little Hobbit?” Thorin smirks, thrusting into Bilbo’s spot again just as he opens his mouth. Bilbo's words turn into a broken moan halfway out of his mouth, and when it fades, he tries again.

“Not very nice! Not!” Bilbo agrees.

“Teasing a Dwarf is never a smart thing to do, my little One.” Thorin growls out, his voice remarkably calm for how close he's getting to coming.

“Not smart! B-But fun!” Bilbo states, and Thorin is amazed at his ability to be impertinent even in his current state. Thorin wraps his hand around Bilbo’s member, squeezing to once again control Bilbo’s pleasure. The Hobbit dares to growl at the Dwarf King, for which Thorin gives a powerful thrust to his spot while squeezing harder.

“If you tease me for your amusement, I will fuck you for mine. Understand?” Thorin growls, and Bilbo nods fervently, at a loss for words. “And I’ll make you scream and beg to come, every time. Understand?” Again Bilbo nods frantically, biting his abused lip again. “So, beg. Beg me to come and let you come as well.”

“P-Please...T-Thorin please!” Bilbo groans, but he's apparently not specific enough because Thorin does not lessen his grip or change his pace of thrusting. “P-Please come! Come inside of me! Please! Let me come please!” Thorin moans, Bilbo’s breathless begging exactly what he needs to finish the job. He releases Bilbo’s cock, puts his hands on Bilbo’s hips, and his thrusting increases to near savagery.

Bilbo comes first, calling out Thorin's name, and Thorin follows quickly with an equally loud call of Bilbo’s name. They breathe heavily, staring intensely at each other, for a long time after they fall still, the lust fading to affection and love in their eyes. Finally Thorin pulls his member from Bilbo’s entrance, the Hobbit not able to contain the soft hiss as he does so. And for the first time, Thorin worries that he's seriously hurt Bilbo. Before he can even ask, Bilbo smiles reassuringly and puts his finger to Thorin's lips.

“I'm fine. Brilliant actually.” He tells the Dwarf with a dreamy voice. “It was even better than I could have imagined.” He adds with a blush. Thorin smirks and lays down next to Bilbo, curling around the exhausted Hobbit and holding him close. “Maybe I should tease you more often.” Bilbo remarks softly with a devilish smile on his supposedly innocent Halfling face. Thorin huffs and gives a soft smack to Bilbo’s rear. Bilbo jumps, but his smile only grows.

“Do you enjoy making me lose control then?” Thorin murmurs into Bilbo’s pointed ear.

“It's certainly exciting.” Bilbo replies cheekily. “But only when you enjoy it too.” He promises, rolling his hips forward to rub gently against Thorin's. And while it does not reawaken his passion, it does seem to be a promise for more to come. Thorin gives him a patronizing look which quickly dissolves into a smile.

“Tease.” Bilbo grins as well.

“You love it.” He repeats his words from earlier.

“I love you.” Thorin whispers, and Bilbo’s grin turns into a smile of pure happiness.

“I love you too.” He promises before burrowing into Thorin's embrace. No more is said, and within minutes, they're both asleep. But the very air in the room is rife with the love and affection they feel for each other, even in sleep. It's pure and it's perfect and it will never be questioned, from that day forth. For even if Bilbo does tease Thorin, the Dwarf King knows that Bilbo loves him. And Bilbo knows that Thorin loves him as well.

OOOOO

AN: Weeeell? What did you think? Feel free to let me know.


End file.
